


Happenings

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Drabbles, More characters to be added as more are written, Multi, Perfection Valley, fluffy stuff, graboids, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Odd little stories set within the Tremors universe.





	Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill.

"Burt."

There was a long period of silence after Tyler tapped his partner. He tapped him again.

"Burt!"

The silence remained, broken only by a very slight 'shh!' from the survivalist. Tyler tried again to be patient, but this time he shook Burt's shoulder a bit.

"Earth to Gummer!"

However, Burt remained ramrod straight and still as a stone as he surveyed something in the distance through his binoculars. Tyler knew it was time for desperate measures. A second later Burt yanked his binoculars away from his eyes, his hand flying up to protect his ear. He stared at Tyler for a moment in a mixture of shock, confusion, and perhaps a bit of disbelief.

"Did you just _flick_ me?” he finally asked, furrowing his brow. 

Tyler just looked smug. "It got yer attention, didn't it?"


End file.
